Nada es para siempre Corregida
by Nouee
Summary: .·.SasuxNaru.·. Lime? supongo.:P Yoai! Drama. Versión corregida no Song fic de la original, tambien escrita por mi, claro. No soy buena para los summary's.


**Bueno, al parecer los Song fic's estan prohibídos! jejej n.n' asique lo corregí y lo volví a subir, pero sin la cansion. u.u Aunque sin ella sencillamente no me gusta pero bueeh. :)**

**Naruto no me pertenece, es mas, le tube que rogar MUCHO a Sasuke para que me lo prestara! xD**

**Atencion! Lime creo que es.:P Yoai. SasuxNaru. Si esta pareja no te va, simplemente cierra la ventana, y ahorrame futuros incombenientes.:) No pretendo ganar ninguna clase de lucro o ganancia realizando este fic.**

**-blablabla- **en negrita hablan ellos.;)

**_blablabla_** en negrita, inclinada y subrayada hablo yop ;)

**.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.**

Naruto sabía. _Lo sabía_. Pero nada le podía, ni le iba a impedir disfrutar de ese momento. Ese momento esperado por _años_. _Esa persona_ que esperó por _años_.

Sasuke sabía. _Lo sabía_. Pero nada arruinaría la oportunidad de demostrárselo. _Nada_. Porque sabía que solo tendría _una_ oportunidad, porque no sabía que haría _luego_, porque solo quería _tenerlo_.

Ambos lo sabían. Sabían que solo sería por _una noche_. Sabían que podrían ser descubiertos en _cualquier momento_. Sabían que la noche se iba a _acabar_. Pero _nada_ les importaba. Nada ni nadie iba a detenerlos por _esa noche_. Porque nada es para siempre, y ese momento no era la _excepción_. Pero su amor _si_ lo era. _Porque el amor verdadero perdura sin importar la distancia, las diferencias, o los años._

Naruto gemía al compás de las embestidas de Sasuke. Se hallaban en el bosque de las afueras de Konoha, donde Sasuke y Naruto primeramente habían luchado, para luego dejar _fluir_ sus _verdaderos sentimientos_. Donde estaban lejos de las miradas _frías_ que seguramente les dedicarían. Pero eso que más da._ Se estaban amando_. Después de años de esperarlo, Naruto lo había visto _a solas_ a su _rival_, su _enemigo_, su _motivación_, su _razón_ de respirar, el _motivo_ por el cual ahora era Hokage, cada _latido_ que da su _corazón_, su _amado_. No quería olvidar ese momento. Los _besos_, las _caricias_, su _aroma_, _todo_ de el. No quería olvidarlo jamás. No quería _dejarlo_. Quería estar _siempre_ a su lado. Pero el destino juega _malas pasadas_, y esta es una de las _más crueles_. Unas _gruesas lágrimas_ brotaron de sus ojos. _Nada es para siempre..._

Estaban en el clímax. Rendidos cayeron al suelo, sobre sus propias vestimentas regadas por el lugar. Sasuke abrazó a Naruto al ver esas lágrimas llenas de _emociones_. Emociones que también el sentía. Lo entendía _perfectamente._ Que más daba. Ya estaba hecho. _El destino ya_ _estaba hecho, y no iba a cambiar_. A veces quiso olvidarse de la venganza, y volver con su _amado_, pero su _estupido orgullo_ y hasta su _vergüenza_ se lo impidieron. Ahora que la venganza ya estaba hecha, _ya era tarde_. Ni porque Naruto fuera el Hokage la aldea llegaría a _aceptarlo_ o siquiera a _mirarlo_ como alguna vez lo miraron. Pero, por lo menos se sentía _feliz_._ Naruto lo amaba_, y esa era una mas que buena razón para volver a verlo. Así sea que pasasen otros 10 años más, el _volvería_. Solo para pasar una noche amándose con él. Porque una noche con su amado valía todo riesgo. Aunque a veces uno desearía que la noche sea _eterna_. Pero no. _Nada es para siempre..._

Naruto hizo todo lo posible por no dormirse. Pero el solo hecho de tener a su _amado_ al lado lo _relajaba_ lo suficiente como para dormir una vida _entera_.

-**Te amo más que a nada Sasuke**...- Fue lo ultimo que escucho Sasuke de _él._

-**Yo te amo más que a mi propia vida Naruto...**_-_ Fue lo ultimo que escucho Naruto de _él._

No se sabe que sucedió _luego_ de eso.

Testigos dicen haber visto a un Hokage _feliz_ entrar por las puertas de Konoha esa mañana. Otros dicen haberlo escuchado _llorar_ toda la noche, pronunciando un nombre difícil de descifrar entre tanto llanto. Nadie sabe donde se había metido el Hokage la noche anterior, y les juró jamás revelárselos. Promesa que _cumplió._

Un grupo dice que su jefe anduvo ese día menos mandón de lo _normal_, pero que a la noche ·_aunque el jure, y perjure que no_· vieron como una _gruesa lágrima_ rodaba por sus mejillas, suspirando un nombre tan bajito y entrecortado por el _dolor_, que nunca supieron de quien se trataba, ni donde había estado la noche anterior. Cuando quisieron saber, pero les dirigió una mirada tan_ fría_ que jamás se lo volvieron a preguntar, aun que siguen con la duda.

**_Porque nada es para siempre si no es puro. Porque nada es para siempre si se olvida. Porque nada es para siempre si no hay amor verdadero..._**

**_Fin._**

**.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.**

**Bueno, este fic esta basado en una cansion (que si les parece) podrían escucharla, a mi me gusta que se yop.:P es un remix de la cansion original de Luis Fonsi-Nada es para siempre con Adassa.**

**A este fic tambien intenté de corregirle los horrores ortográficos, pero bueeh, sigo no siendo perfecta, y sigo pretendiendo no serlo :)**

**Perdón si querían algo mas detallado. Yo quería el fic así, y así se queda.:)**

**Bueno sin mas, me despido.**

**Gracias a Juliette Ferrick que me hizo notar mis errores, espero que ahora si sea de tu agrado, como tambien a los demás.:P**

**Un bsi. Noemii.:)**


End file.
